finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baknamy
The Baknamy are a humanoid race in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, closely resembling humes save for the small horns atop their heads and their green skin. Oxygen to them is poisonous, so they must wear filtering masks to survive. The Baknamy act in part as the early era Ivalice's Goblins, though Goblins also exist within the setting. While the Baknamy don't much resemble the traditional goblin, they are short and squat as goblins usually are, and use a variant of the Goblin Punch. They are also surprisingly powerful for their size, and capable of using magic quite proficiently. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Most of the Baknamy live in the Necrohol of Nabudis as thieves and usually attack people on sight, with only a handful living an honest life, like the hidden merchant. If a traveler sees a Baknamy, that one is usually a decoy, while the others hide, waiting to ambush the traveler and steal whatever loot they could carry. If the player does not collect a Loot dropped by an enemy, a Baknamy will come and pick it up. Clan Primer Baknamy can be found in the Nabreus Deadlands and the Necrohol of Nabudis wielding swords, guns, or nothing, being simply empty-handed. '''Note:' The lower "Power" stat in the table to the right is for gunmen Baknamy, and is particularly low because guns ignore defense, and therefore have low attack ratings. The Baknamy can also steal Loot if it's not picked up on time. Page 1: Observations Genus: Humanoid Classification: Baknamy Humanoid race closely resembling humes, save for the small horns atop their heads. Diminutive in size, even adults grow no larger than Hume children. Unable to breathe untreated air, they must wear filtering masks to survive. The greater part of baknamy live in poverty, and their frequent association with criminal activities has led to much prejudice and hatred of their people among hume society. Page 2: The Wolf in the Woods A truth: Things there are in this world not meant to exist in harmony with one another, whether they be so close as to touch, or so far as to never know of the other's being. Actions were taken in defiance of this truth, and indeed, they stirred the imagination of the world, yet only served to hasten the inevitable end. Who can say this is not the preferable outcome? - Amata, Philosopher Listen! A village there was between the mountains and the sea. It was a peaceful village, yet with one abiding fear: a great wolf that had come to live in the forest nearby. None knew when or whence this violent beast had come, yet his howls crept over cobblestone and rang in the rafters, setting the villagers to trembling. Yet the wolf howled not to threaten, but for loneliness. Indeed, he sought the friendship of the villagers, not their flesh. A hunter from the village came, and saw the wolf, and understood its cry. So he sought to help the beast. "Wolf, do you know why you are feared? It is because your aspect is frightful to us." The wolf asked what he might do to amend this, upon which the hunter replied, "Wolf, I shall cast a magick upon you so that you might have the form of a man." And by the time the hunter finished speaking, the wolf had indeed been transformed. The wolf thanked him, but the hunter gave him a warning, saying, "You are a man only in appearance. Know this: you must never speak, for you are a wolf, and that is the way things should be." The wolf that walked as a man left the forest and went into the town. His new face glowed with joy, for now he would have friends. The people on the street viewed this stranger with suspicion at first, yet his smile won him their trust and welcome. The wolf was moved by the smiles they returned him, for he had never seen men showing anything but fear. Yet he did not speak, for that is the way things should be. So was this a joyous time for the wolf. But soon it grew dark. The wolf returned to the forest, a wolf, no longer a man. That night he did not howl, but drifted off to sleep thanking the hunter who had given him such a wonderful day. And the hunter saw the wolf, and he was glad. Listen! A village there was between the mountains and the sea. A peaceful village, for fear was dead, slain by the proud hunter whose blood-song sounded over cobblestone and rang in the rafters, easing the villagers' fitful sleep. And the hunter did not doubt, nor did he cease his song ...until the day a great pack of wolves descended on the village. For that was the way things should be. Related enemies *Bangaa *Garif *Seeq *Urutan-Yensa ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2'' There are two types of Baknamy, the other being called the Leprechaun. The Leprechauns are more powerful in magics than its Baknamy brethren. Category: Races Category: Races of Ivalice Category: Final Fantasy XII enemies